Unexpected
by CyanideChie09
Summary: Mikan Sakura never expected to fall in love with this human. She also didn't expect for him to fall in love with her as well! I mean, this wasn't supposed to happen! She wasn't supposed to make relationships with anyone, let alone a human! But they did and well, life's a bitch for both of them. Oh Kami-sama, help.
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyyyy. Started on this a while back and wanted to post it. So I did! Hahaha. :D

* * *

Mikan POV

* * *

I yawned as I woke up that morning. My hair was frizzy and my clothes were disheveled. Looking at my clock, I saw the time.

"6:43. Pretty early." I said. I took the covers off me and stood up. Stretching, I took my towel and entered my bathroom. Taking a quick shower, I took my uniform and dressed myself up.

* * *

AN:/

Name: Mikan Sakura  
Age: 16  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Hazelnut  
Type: Pureblood Vampire  
Power: Unknown

AN:/

* * *

"Mikan! You up yet?" My bestfriend AKA. Koko asked me.

"Just a minute!" I answered him. I heard him knock –err- Bang on the door impatiently. I swear someday I'm gonna kill this guy, err, vampire.

"You better get out after five mi- Oh Hi Mikan!" He said as I opened the door.

"Let's go." I said before shutting the door behind me. We started to walk to the classroom.

"You're not in a happy mood." He said to me. I glared at him.

"And whose fault do you think it is?" I asked him. He laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Mine?" He asked. I smiled. He really was good in admitting his faults.

"I really am, aren't I?" He said, his smile widening. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did I tell you about reading my mind?" I asked him menacingly.

"Well, It comes naturally y'know? I'm a noble vampire and I can't control my mind reading powers." He said. I sighed and shook my head.

* * *

AN:/

Name: Kokoro Yome  
Age: 17  
Hair Color: Sandy Brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Type: Noble Vampire  
Power: Mind Reading

AN:/

* * *

"Ah! We're here!" he said. I opened the door and took my seat next to the window, Koko beside the seat in front of me.

"Yo Mikan. Koko." A certain raven haired girl said as she neared us. Koko waved his hand at her while I smiled.

* * *

AN:/

Name: Hotaru Imai  
Age: 16  
Hair Color: Raven  
Eye Color: Amethyst  
Type: Noble Vampire  
Power: Invention

AN./

* * *

"You two are pretty early today." She said as she sat in front of me. I shrugged while Koko grinned.

"Claaaaaass! Sit down!" our teacher, Narumi, said as he twirled inside the classroom. The class automatically became presentable again.

"We have two new students joining us today! Please welcome Nogi Ruka-kun and Hyuuga Natsume-kun!" At the sound of their names, two handsome boys walked in. The girls were all like this. _ excluding me and Hotaru.

"I'm Nogi Ruka. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." The blonde said as he bowed and several students were like, "He's so Cute!"

* * *

AN:/

Name: Ruka Nogi  
Age: 17  
Hair Color: Golden Yellow  
Eye Color: Cerulean Blue  
Type: Human  
Power: None

AN:/

* * *

"Hyuuga Natsume. Yoroshiku." The other one said as he surveyed the class.

* * *

AN./

Name: Hyuuga Natsume  
Age: 17  
Hair Color: Raven  
Eye Color: Ruby Red  
Type: Human  
Power: None

AN./

* * *

"Well then! Who wants to be their partners?" Narumi asked as he clasped his hands together. Several hands went flying up.

"Hmm. How about you pick your partners?" Narumi asked the two as they nodded. I closed my eyes and dropped my head low on the table. _"I want foooooood. Damn Koko for picking me up early." _I thought.

"I want her." The new kid suddenly said, I'm guessing it was the second one because of the gruffness in the voice. I wonder who he picked. Oh well. Not my problem.

"Alright then! That's decided. Ruka's partner is Hotaru-chan while Natsume's partner is Mikan-chan! Free period my lovely students!" Narumi said as he twirled out the room. The class was deadly silent as I lifted my head up.

"What did he just say?"

* * *

So that's it for Chappie 1! Let me know what you think! :P :D No flames please. Reviews are appreciated, as well as constructive criticism. Lovelots. :DD


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:**

_"Alright then! That's decided. Ruka's partner is Hotaru-chan while Natsume's partner is Mikan-chan! Free period my lovely students!" Narumi said as he twirled out the room. The class was deadly silent as I lifted my head up._

_"What did he just say?" _

* * *

Koko was stifling his laughter. I smacked his shoulder hard.

"OOOW." He said. I stifled my own laughter. Hyuuga what's-his-name sat next to me.

"So when's the tour, polka?" He asked me, smirking. I turned red.

"You! How'd you know, pervert?!" I shouted at him. He smirked and shrugged.

"Nice to meet you, Imai-san. I'll be under your care." Ruka said as he bowed slightly in front of Hotaru.

"How nice, Hotaru. You get a gentleman for a partner while I get stuck with this stupid-headed douchebag." I said to her. She turned around and smirked at me.

"Hey! Who's the douchebag?!" Hyuuga asked me, pinching both of my cheeks together.

"AHHH! It hurts! It hurts! HEY! I SAID IT FUCKING HURTS!" I said, breaking free from his grip. I crossed my arms together. And Hyuuga, well, he ended up with a bruised head.

"You two are acting like lovers already." Koko muttered, looking at Hyuuga and Me. I snapped my head in his direction.

"You think so?" Natsume asked him, draping his arm on my shoulder. Shit. Too. Close. The smell of his blood reached me. I haven't had any human blood since 2 years ago. I want it… so bad. Many of you are thinking, how can a vampire live without drinking blood. 2 words. Blood Tablets. Hotaru makes them. I know. She's such a genius.

"Hey, Sakura-san. You okay? You look like you're close to eating Natsume alive." The blonde said to me, snapping me out of my daze.

"Ahahaha. You have no idea." I said, smiling at him.

"Would you excuse me for one moment?" I said as I stood up and left the room. As soon as I got out, I took deep breaths and grabbed two pills from inside my pocket. Putting it in my mouth, I gagged at the taste. It tasted nothing like blood. But, oh well, it helps. Entering the room, I saw Hotaru and Koko near the door.

"You okay?" Koko asked me. I nodded.

"The smell of their blood is … different from the others." Hotaru said, rubbing her chin. A sign that she wants to drink blood.

"I know. Hyuuga's blood smells … delicious." I said, slightly licking my lips at the thought of me drinking his sweet, precious droplets.

"And Nogi's smells like candy. It's sweet." Hotaru added. Koko shook his head, smiling.

"You guys are weird." He said. Hotaru and I smiled at him before going back to our seats.

"Where'd you go, Polka?" Natsume asked me as soon as I seated myself beside him.

"Nowhere in particular, douchebag." I answered him.

"I don't want my tour to be delayed, Polka. You better make it worthwhile." Natsume said as he leaned on his seat, putting both of his feet on the table. I grunted.

"So shall we, Imai-san?" Ruka asked Hotaru who nodded and stood up.

"Call me Hotaru, bunny boy." Hotaru said to Ruka as she smiled slightly at him. Oh? What's this? Ruka blushed? Maybe he already developed a crush on her? Hmmmm. I smiled at the thought.

"RUKA AND HOTARU SITTING ON A TREE K-I-OWWW." Koko somehow ended up face to face with the wall as Hotaru ended up with her Baka Gun beside her.

"Serves you right." I said as I stood up and held my hand out to Hyuuga.

"Let's go?" I asked him. He stared at my hand for a few seconds before nodding and taking my hand.

"Let's." He said as we both left the room. Taking my hand off of his, I heard him grunt slightly. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked him. He shook his head as I shrugged. And the tour went on.

* * *

*After 30 minutes or so*

* * *

Hyuuga and I met up with Ruka and Hotaru in the cafeteria. Both the tours complete.

"So now that you know the school, I guess you don't need us anymore." Hotaru said as she nudged me in the side. I nodded.

"Yeah, So I guess we'll see you around?" I asked the two. They nodded. Hotaru and I ran to her room. As soon as we got there, we saw Koko and locked the door. He was on the bed, as always, holding out two glasses of reddish liquid.

_Again?_

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks. :)


End file.
